Generally, capturing images of moving objects in an auto focus (AF) mode is a key feature of digital single-lens reflex cameras (DSLRs). In an AF system, a mechanical delay is involved between a time point when a shutter button is pressed (e.g., shutter press, shutter-click event) and a time point when an image is captured due to movement of the object. Further, accuracy of the AF system may depend on three overriding factors such as underlying AF system hardware, the lens used in the AF system, and the accuracy of involved object tracking techniques.
AF systems of the related art rely heavily on object tracking techniques. Thus, in the AF systems of the related art, the closer the moving objects are to an image acquisition device, for example, a camera, the greater the impact on image quality during the image capture of the moving objects. In this scenario, slight movement of the camera can lead to significant changes in focus. Further, the impact of lack of focus becomes even more pronounced when heavier lenses (>85 mm) are employed. Furthermore, slower AF hardware systems can significantly impact image quality, for example, in terms of focus.
In the systems and methods of the related art, in predicting the position of a moving object based on position of the object when a shutter button is pressed, it is desirable for the time period between the shutter press and the capturing of an image of the moving object to be as small as possible. One of the constraints that existing systems face is that the AF is forced to set a focus point based on a predicted position of the moving object. As systems of the related art are heavily dependent on slower AF hardware, they allow too much time for fluctuations in the object movement, resulting in incorrect predictions.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.